1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixtures for holding fabric to walls, and more particularly, to a bracket structure for use in hanging decorative wall fabrics and forming pleats in the fabric.
2. Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed for hanging large sections of draping material for both decorative and soundproofing purposes along the walls of theaters, concert halls and the like. These devices generally include a configuration which produces pleats in the material without the necessity of sewing to form the pleats, but which give the appearance of expensive drapery material so formed. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in Humble U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,207, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
One difficulty associated with many of these prior art devices is that they are vulnerable to vandalism due to individuals sitting next to the installations attempting to remove the fabric from the brackets which hang the material, and in addition, are subject to abrasive wear where the material is hung adjacent walkways, and individuals are able to kick or scuff the material and thus tear it or free it from the hanging brackets. All of this detracts from the appearance of the installations and makes it difficult to repair to its original condition.